La Orden de los Pasteles
by Misila
Summary: Fabian y Gideon saben que corren peligro estando en la Orden. De sobra. Pero también saben que siempre se las apañan bien cuando están juntos. Pero sólo cuando están juntos. Regalo de cumpleaños para Bloopercarro.


_**La Orden de los Pasteles**_

**Doce de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. ****La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. **

Es una apacible tarde de domingo en el hogar de los Weasley.

O, al menos, todo lo apacible que puede ser un lugar en el que convive un matrimonio pelirrojo con sus siete hijos, también pelirrojos y con edades que van desde el mes que cumplió la pequeña Ginny ayer hasta los casi once años de Bill. Pero dejando de lado el partido de quidditch de Charlie y Bill, que se gritan y se insultan (desde el cariño), las protestas de Percy porque Fred y George le han quitado su libro de lectura, el continuo murmullo de Ron (que, en realidad, aún no ha pronunciado ni una palabra inteligible) y el llanto de Ginny por tanto alboroto, es un bonito día de finales de verano que pronto dejará paso a la noche.

Fabian y Gideon Prewett se materializan en la entrada del jardín trasero de la Madriguera. Con mucho cuidado, y después de asegurarse de que ningún mortífago los haya seguido. Desde que están en la Orden hay que ser muy precavido y procurar no hablar de los planes previstos a más personas de las estrictamente necesarias.

Sin embargo, los dos hermanos se olvidan rápidamente de la precaución cuando entran a ver a sus sobrinos. Pese a que se aliaron hace años para estropear todas las citas de su hermana con Arthur Weasley, terminaron por aceptarlo (es que Molly da tanto miedo como su fallecida madre cuando se enfada), y ahora se alegran de que el carácter de su hermana pudiera con el de ellos. Los siete pelirrojos son encantadores, cada uno a su manera.

Molly los abraza con fuerza al verlos, contenta de que estén bien (porque aunque ella no sepa la mitad de sus misiones, teme por los dos), y les cuenta, entusiasmada, que Percy ya no se confunde casi nunca con las letras, que ayer descubrió otras tres lagartijas que Charlie estaba escondiendo en una caja bajo su cama y que Ron ha aprendido a dar patadas cuando no le consienten todo lo que él quiere.

—¿Y vosotros?—inquiere después de hablarles de lo serio, formal y responsable que se está volviendo Bill. Fabian y Gideon se miran—. Podríais dejar la dichosa Orden.

—Venga, Molly, no seas pesada—replica Gideon, mientras Fabian asiente enérgicamente, meciendo a la dormida Ginny—. ¿Cuántas veces nos has dicho ya lo mismo?

—Cada vez las cosas están peor—argumenta su hermana, con tono suplicante—. En el Ministerio se habla de que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis pronto se hará con el poder… Y cuando eso ocurra, ¿qué hará con vosotros?

—Nada, porque no vamos a dejar que lo controle todo—responde Fabian con tranquilidad.

—Tenéis que dejar eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde—ruega Molly por enésima vez.

—Precisamente por eso no podemos dejarlo ahora, Molly—replica Gideon—. Si ya hay pocas posibilidades, si abandonamos el barco Voldemort…

—No-lo-llames-así—lo interrumpe su hermana apretando los dientes. Coge a Ginny en brazos, como si su hija fuese a enfermar al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

—Voldemort tendrá vía libre para hacer lo que quiera—completa Fabian, ignorando la pulla.

—Por eso ahora no podemos dejar la Orden—agrega Gideon.

—¿Qué Orden?—inquiere una vocecita infantil. Fred entra en la cocina seguido por George, ambos sonriendo, aunque sus expresiones se hacen un poco tristes al ver los rostros preocupados de su madre y sus tíos.

—Nada, mi vida—responde Molly, fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanos.

—¿Es como cuando te mandan algo?—quiere saber George, haciendo caso omiso a su madre.

Fabian coge a Fred y lo sienta en su regazo, mientras Gideon hace lo mismo con el otro niño. Ambos los observan con curiosidad y algo de temor en sus rostros pecosos de tres años.

—La Orden es un grupo de personas que hacen cosas secretas—explica Gideon. Hace un admirable alarde de valor Gryffindor al no inmutarse ante la furibunda mirada de Molly—. Claro, que sois muy pequeños para saber lo que hacen.

—¡No somos pequeños!—protesta Fred—. ¡Tenemos…—cierra la mano en un puño y estira el dedo índice, el corazón y el anular, y se la muestra a sus tíos—tres años!

—Somos grandes—corrobora George. Molly sonríe un poco, enternecida por ese gesto, pero cuando ve que sus hermanos van a hablar de nuevo su rostro se endurece.

—Vale—acepta Fabian—. Si tanto queréis saberlo… Se llama la Orden de los Pasteles. Y hacen pasteles.

—¿Pasteles?—repiten los dos niños, extrañados. Molly abre la boca, sorprendida.

—Pero no pasteles cualesquiera—apunta Gideon—. Son pasteles mágicos, de sabores muy, muy raros, con colores que nunca se han visto y que dan poder a quien se los come.

—Haaalaaa—comenta Fred, boquiabierto—. ¿Entonces hacéis tartas? ¿Por eso venís poco a vernos?—Fabian y Gideon asienten.

—¿Podemos probarlas?—inquiere George, cuyos ojos brillan con ilusión ante la idea de comer un dulce que, además de estar riquísimo, le permitirá hacer cosas increíbles.

—Claro—responde Fabian—. Mañana os traeremos una tarta. Pero la tenéis que compartir con vuestros hermanos, ¿eh?

—Sí, tito Fabian—dicen los gemelos al unísono, componiendo sus mejores expresiones de inocencia.

Fabian y Gideon los sueltan y los observan salir al jardín, probablemente a hacer más diabluras. Sin embargo, la mirada que les dedica Molly cuando pierde de vista a sus hijos hace que ambos se estremezcan en el sofá.

—No volváis a hablarles de la Orden—murmura—. Fred y George hablan sin pensar y podrían meter a más de uno en un lío.

—Ningún niño habla pensando con tres años—replica Fabian en voz baja—. Además, mañana tendrás concordia en la casa; seguro que la tarta les gusta a todos—agrega, algo más animado.

Gideon lo mira con la ceja alzada, y acuerdan silenciosamente que lo mejor será no decirle a Molly que esta noche tienen una misión con la Orden que su hermana mayor tanto detesta.

* * *

**Veinte de mayo de mil novecientos cincuenta y cuatro. ****Casa de los Prewett, Leeds, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. **

_Molly no se había puesto celosa de sus hermanos pequeños en ningún momento._

_Le parecían dos muñequitos pequeños, pelirrojos e idénticos. Como las muñecas de trapo con las que ella jugaba, sólo que a ellos podía hacerles daño si no tenía cuidado, como su madre le había recordado hasta la saciedad._

_Fabian y Gideon tenían ya ocho meses. Su pasatiempo favorito era tirar del pelo y aferrar las gafas de quienes los cogían en brazos (que cada vez eran menos; los gemelos imponían mucho). Gateaban, y Gideon ya podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, pero lo único que sabían era decir el nombre del otro y llamar a sus padres. Algo que, según mamá, era normal, porque no podían aprender todas las palabras de la noche a la mañana, pero que frustraba muchísimo a Molly. Quería a sus dos muñequitos pelirrojos, pero empezaba a aburrirse con ellos, porque no hacían nada nuevo, a menos que se contara como tal la habilidad que habían desarrollado para hacer agujeros en las paredes con absolutamente cualquier objeto._

_Se preguntaba cómo hablarían, si tendrían el acento elegante, casi aristocrático, de mamá, o si por el contrario cecearían como ella en ese momento, que estaba mudando los dientes y se le escapaba el aire por los huecos (pero Molly confiaba en hablar normal cuando le salieran los definitivos)._

_Dejó a Gideon en su cuna y cogió a Fabian para ver si necesitaba que le cambiaran el pañal. Eso era algo que a Molly no le atraía especialmente, y se escudaba en su temor de herir a sus hermanitos para dejar esa tarea en manos de sus padres._

_En ese momento Fab alargó una manita hacia el rostro de su hermana. Aferró su nariz y se rio, haciendo que Molly también sonriese, y, para sorpresa de la niña, el bebé dijo algo nuevo:_

—_Moíii…_

* * *

**Doce de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. ****Algún lugar de Chester, Inglaterra, Reino Unido.**

La misión ha ido bien. Relativamente.

Al menos, ni Fabian ni Gideon han perecido en el intento. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de maldiciones que han volado, es un auténtico milagro que los dos hermanos continúen con vida.

No obstante, la herida que Fab se ha hecho en el brazo no tiene buena pinta. Ni siquiera un poco. Ha intentado esquivar un hechizo, olvidándose de que estaban en las ruinas de una edificación abandonada, y se ha rajado el brazo con un hierro que sobresalía. Afortunadamente, Gideon se las ha ingeniado para sacarlo de ahí y ponerlo a salvo.

Se han escondido en un callejón; saben que los mortífagos los siguen, pero Gid no se atreve a aparecerse, al menos hasta que su hermano recupere algo de color en el rostro.

—No es nada—gruñe él. Gideon arquea las cejas y alarga las manos para apretar la improvisada venda que trata de contener la hemorragia—. De verdad. Nos vamos a casa, y con un poco de díctamo estoy como nuevo—le asegura. En ese momento, mira a ver qué hora es, pero descubre su muñeca izquierda desnuda—. Mierda, me he dejado el reloj en casa de Molly.

—Para lo que lo cuidas…—resopla Gideon, repentinamente divertido.

—Cállate—refunfuña Fab. Él sí cuida su reloj. Lo que pasa es que el mundo es cruel y siempre lo abolla. Sin embargo, cuando va a dar una réplica más aguda, su hermano gira la cabeza, aferrando su varita con más fuerza, y se lleva un dedo a los labios para que se calle—. ¿Qué pasa?—inquiere en voz baja.

Pero lo escucha antes de que Gid pueda responder. Voces. A juzgar por los insultos que profieren, de mortífagos. Hay al menos tres distintas. No, cuatro.

—Levántate—ordena Gideon en voz baja, y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie. Fabian se tambalea un poco, pero no le cuesta mucho despejarse; la adrenalina es un despertador muy eficaz—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Tenemos que detenerlos—lo contradice Fabian—. Vamos, Gid, sólo son cuatro. Podremos con ellos.

—Estás herido—replica su hermano, observando su brazo.

—No es el de la varita—Fab sonríe, alzando la otra mano para demostrarle a Gideon que puede apañárselas. Siempre se las apañan bien cuando están juntos.

Finalmente, Gideon asiente, resignado. Tira de su hermano hasta la salida del callejón; quedarse ahí es como estar en una ratonera, y en un lugar tan pequeño son presa fácil, porque apenas pueden moverse.

—Vaya, mira dónde están los traidores a la sangre—comenta tras ellos una voz que no han oído anteriormente, pero que sin embargo reconocen sin problemas. Han tenido varios encontronazos ya con Antonin Dolohov. Lo observan, algo más preocupados que antes. Porque una cosa son cuatro mortífagos de poca monta, y otra muy distinta ese hombre. Es diabólicamente habilidoso en los duelos.

Pero ya no tienen escapatoria. Y se las apañarán, piensa Fabian, apretando los dientes cuando nota una punzada en su brazo herido. Siempre se las apañan bien cuando están juntos.

No hay más palabras en inglés. El duelo comienza con una _cruciatus_ y dos maleficios que los gemelos esquivan a duras penas, y en apenas unos segundos se ven rodeados por los cinco mortífagos, uno de los cuales pelea tan bien como tres.

Sin embargo, Gideon no tarda en darse cuenta de que su hermano tiene más problemas que él para luchar. Pese a que no borra la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, Fabian ha dejado de atacar, y ahora se limita a defenderse y esquivar ataques. Sus ojos no participan en la mueca provocativa de su cara; están cansados. Gideon comprende que Fab no va a aguantar mucho más luchando. Tiene que llevárselo de ahí antes de que alguna maldición le dé.

Pero él no está en mejor situación que Fabian. Aunque de momento está ileso, Gideon está luchando contra tres mortífagos, y siente que le faltan ojos para vigilar todas las maldiciones que vuelan en su dirección.

Y entonces se da cuenta. Con el ardor de la batalla, se han ido separando sin ni siquiera percatarse de que la distancia entre ellos iba creciendo, y ahora luchan cada uno en una esquina. Fabian está muy lejos.

Pero ellos sólo se las apañan bien cuando están juntos.

Fabian se percata de esa realidad al mismo tiempo que él. Gira la cabeza hacia su hermano, y sus miradas se encuentran en mitad de esa distancia que supone el abismo entre la vida y la muerte.

Y los dos comprenden que esta vez no van a contarlo.

* * *

**Veinte de mayo de mil novecientos sesenta y tres. ****Casa de los Prewett, Leeds, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. **

—_¿Por qué os habéis peleado?_

—_Por nada—gruñeron los dos niños al unísono._

—_¡No me copies!—protestó Fabian—. ¡Idiota!—indignado, giró ciento ochenta grados, y a grandes y elegantes (o eso pretendía) zancadas se fue al dormitorio que compartía con su hermano. Gideon le sacó la lengua a la puerta y se sentó en el sofá, enfurruñado._

—_¿Qué ha pasado?—inquirió Molly, dejándose caer junto a él._

—_Que es tonto. Dice que es mi culpa que mamá nos castigara ayer. Y los dos estábamos quitándole las plumas a Errol, vaya tontería._

_Molly rio, aunque lo cierto es que le daba pena su pobre lechuza. Al paso que iba, no duraría mucho. Sus hermanos eran dos demonios._

—_Pues habla con él y haced las paces—sugirió._

_Gideon negó con la cabeza, demasiado orgulloso como para rebajarse a pedir perdón a su hermano gemelo. ¡Más faltara! Encima iba a disculparse, ¡ja!_

_Además, él no necesitaba a Fabian a su lado. Era perfectamente capaz de divertirse sin su ayuda. Podría… podría volar, para eso no le hacía falta su hermano. O seguir desplumando a Errol. Bueno, quizá eso no fuera buena idea, visto el tirón de orejas que les había dado su madre tras descubrirlos._

_De modo que se levantó, echó a andar hacia el armario de las escobas y cogió la suya. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos volvió sobre sus pasos y la cambió por la de Fabian. Sólo porque sabía que le molestaría verlo con su escoba. Sonriendo por su infantil venganza, Gideon salió al jardín, se montó en la escoba de su hermano y dio una fuerte patada al suelo._

_Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que se aburría mucho. Mucho, mucho, muchísimo. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía cuando volaba con Fab, pero no tenía gracia sin él. Era un rollo._

—_¡Eh, tú!—le gritó alguien desde el suelo. Gideon bajó la vista y descubrió a su hermano mirándolo con furia—. ¡Devuélveme mi escoba!_

—_¡No me da la gana!—se rebeló él. Enfadado, Fabian entró en la casa. Salió unos segundos más tarde con la escoba de Gid en la mano, se montó en ella y dio un pisotón en el suelo para alcanzar su altura._

—_¡Dame mi escoba, Gid! ¡O te tiro al suelo!_

—_¡No eres capaz!—se burló él._

_Gideon tuvo que esquivar a su hermano, que se había lanzado como una flecha hacia él. Sonrió con malicia y se dedicó a esquivar las embestidas de Fabian._

_Hasta que dejaron de estar peleándose y el vuelo se convirtió en un juego. Acabaron riéndose y tratando de alcanzarse el uno al otro en el aire, olvidados de la disputa que habían mantenido apenas unos minutos antes. Descubrieron que todo era realmente un rollo cuando no estaba su hermano y se prometieron con la mirada no volver a pelearse._

_Desde la puerta de la casa, su hermana mayor, que llevaba un rato vigilándolos, sonrió._

* * *

**Trece de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. ****La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. **

El grito enfadado de Percy es lo que despierta a Molly.

Por lo que a la mujer le parece oír, esta vez (como todas) la queja de su hijo es doble y se llama Fred y George. Y el motivo es el libro de lectura de Percy, o algo así.

Molly suspira con cansancio. Si lo piensa, lleva años sin dormir bien, pero últimamente, entre Ginny y sus omnipresentes ganas de estar enganchada a su pecho, Ron y su deseo de pasarse incontables horas balbuceando cosas sin sentido, las bromas de los gemelos, las trastadas de Charlie (disimuladamente inspiradas por Bill) y la Guerra que amenaza con arrebatarle a su familia, apenas ha pegado ojo. Y es que un marido obsesionado por los muggles, dos hermanos imprudentes y deseosos de tentar a la muerte y siete fierecillas pelirrojas muchas veces son demasiado para ella.

Por suerte, Arthur se encarga en esta ocasión. Le da un beso y le sugiere que siga durmiendo, y Molly lo oye bajar las escaleras y reñir a los gemelos por haber cogido el libro de Percy, y a Percy por haber despertado a su madre. Sin embargo, las protestas simultáneas de los tres niños despiertan a su hermana, y el llanto de Ginny se une al barullo ya existente.

Con un suspiro resignado, Molly se levanta y se acerca a la cuna para coger a Ginny y calmarla. No lo consigue hasta que su hija tiene el chupete en la boca.

Está a punto de quedarse dormida de pie. Lleva toda la noche sin pegar ojo, con un mal presentimiento que ha hecho que se pasee varias veces por las habitaciones de sus hijos, pero ni aun así ha logrado quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que ha ocurrido algo malo.

Sin embargo, Molly se sobrepone al sueño. Sale de la habitación con Ginny en brazos y baja hasta la cocina, despertando a sus hijos por el camino y cogiendo a Ron de la mano para evitar que el pequeño, que aún no camina muy bien, se caiga por las escaleras. Por suerte, Bill, atento como él solo, se da cuenta y coge en brazos a su hermanito.

Llega a la cocina y, después de dejar a Ginny a buen recaudo en brazos de Charlie y a Ron pataleando en su trona, empieza a preparar el desayuno de sus siete fierecillas, que ya están sentadas a la mesa y observan a su madre, ansiosos por comer.

Cuando todos los niños están comiendo, sin embargo, Arthur entra en la cocina seguido por Alastor Moody. Molly recuerda el pálpito que no la ha dejado dormir y entonces comprende que algo terrible ha ocurrido con sus hermanos.

* * *

**Uno de septiembre de mil novecientos sesenta y cinco. ****Andén nueve y tres cuartos, estación de King's Cross, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. **

_Los dos niños apenas podían contenerse para evitar dar saltitos de la emoción. No era para menos, ¡iban a ir a Hogwarts! Después de cinco años en los que sólo habían visto a su hermana mayor en verano y Navidad, iban a poder estar con ella de nuevo, como habían hecho siempre. Como harían siempre._

_Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Molly acercándose a un chico pelirrojo y con gafas, sin apenas mirarlos, entornaron los ojos con rabia. ¿Quién diablos era ése y cómo se atrevía a acaparar la atención de su hermana mayor? Los dos niños se acercaron con decisión a la pareja, pero a mitad de camino se quedaron patidifusos, porque acababan de descubrir a Molly haciendo algo asqueroso: besando a ese muchacho._

—_¡Molly!—exclamaron al unísono cuando recuperaron la voz. No podían creer que su hermana fuera de ésas que daban besos. Se imaginaron que ella acababa siendo tan pegajosa como ese tipo como lo eran sus padres y se estremecieron._

—_Oh, hola, Fab, Gid—los saludó. Como si no acabara de besarse con… con…_

—_¿Quién es ése?—inquirió Gideon._

—_Oh, él es Arthur. Arthur Weasley, un compañero de clase. Arthur, ellos son mis hermanos—los presentó la joven._

—_Vaya, así que éstos son de los que te pasas el día hablando…—comentó el tal Arthur Weasley._

—_No vamos a dejar que toques a nuestra hermana y acabéis como nuestros padres—aseguró Fabian, mirando con enfado a ese tío que osaba tener agarrada a Molly por la cintura._

—_Y como vuelvas a darle otro beso te estrangulamos—agregó Gideon._

_Molly los miró sorprendida._

—_¿Tenéis envidia, o algo?—preguntó con suavidad—. Porque os sigo queriendo igual…_

—_Pues exigimos que pases más tiempo con nosotros que con ése—la interrumpió Fabian._

_Molly sonrió._

—_Claro que pasaré tiempo con vosotros. Sois mis hermanos._

—_Pero siempre, siempre, ¿eh?—arremetió Gideon, sólo para asegurarse._

—_Siempre, siempre._

* * *

**Trece de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. ****La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. **

Es una apacible tarde de lunes en el hogar de los Weasley.

O, al menos, todo lo apacible que puede ser un lugar en el que convive un matrimonio pelirrojo con sus siete hijos, también pelirrojos y con edades que van desde el mes que cumplió la pequeña Ginny anteayer hasta los casi once años de Bill. Pero dejando de lado el partido de quidditch de Charlie y Bill, que se gritan y se insultan (desde el cariño), las protestas de Percy porque Fred y George le han quitado su libro de lectura, el continuo murmullo de Ron (que, en realidad, aún no ha pronunciado ni una palabra inteligible) y el llanto de Ginny por tanto alboroto, es un bonito día de finales de verano que pronto dejará paso a la noche.

Cualquier persona diría que hoy es exactamente igual que ayer.

_Cualquier persona_ se equivoca.

Hoy, Molly no ha reñido a ninguno de sus hijos. Aunque Bill esté sucio y despeinado después de pasarse el día cavando un agujero para, según él, construir un pasadizo secreto, aunque Charlie haya acabado con un mordisco de gnomo por intentar explorar una de sus madrigueras, aunque Percy haya destrozado la cocina al intentar demostrar que era capaz de hacer zumo él solo. Aunque Fred y George se hayan peleado y reducido su comida a cenizas por ver quién era más maduro.

En el fondo, ella sabía muy bien qué tenía que decir Ojoloco. Pero prefirió ignorarlo, creer que todo estaba bien y convencerse de que lo único que ocurría es que ella es una paranoica.

Los mataron. A los dos. A Fab y a Gid. A sus hermanos pequeños.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Molly se enjuga las lágrimas por enésima vez. Sabe que llorar no sirve de nada y se siente fatal cada vez que lo hace, pero no puede evitarlo. Porque ha vuelto a ser hija única, cuando el recuerdo más feliz que tiene de su infancia es el de las caritas rosadas de sus hermanos recién nacidos. Porque sus hijos no tienen unos tíos de los que disfrutar. Porque Fabian y Gideon ya no podrán consentir a sus sobrinos nunca más.

La puerta que da al jardín trasero se abre, y por ella entra Fred. Molly sabe nada más verlo que la única intención que tiene es la de buscar el chocolate para comérselo, pero su hijo hace un puchero al verla llorando y se acerca a ella.

—Mami, ¿por qué lloras?—Molly niega con la cabeza—. ¿Es porque George y yo nos hemos peleado?—antes de que ella pueda contestar, sin embargo, Fred sale al jardín corriendo y vuelve unos segundos más tarde tirando de su hermano gemelo—. Ya no estamos enfadados, ¿verdad?—pregunta a George, que mira a su madre sin entender el motivo de sus lágrimas.

—Sí, ya te ajunto—le dice a su hermano, y hasta le da la mano para demostrar que vuelven a llevarse bien—. Mamá, no llores—le pide, acercándose a ella y tirando de Fred.

—No, si ya casi no estoy llorando—les asegura Molly. Les revuelve el pelo a ambos y trata de sonreír—. Os parecéis tanto a vuestros tíos…—comenta.

—¿Al final van a venir?—inquiere George, dando un bote, como si acabara de recordarlo—. El tito Fabian dijo que iba a traer una tarta.

Molly se muerde el labio para evitar que las lágrimas broten de nuevo de sus ojos.

—No, George —responde, tratando de que no se le quiebre la voz—. Han tenido un problema y no van a poder venir.

—Jo—protesta Fred—. ¿Y mañana?

—No van a venir más.

Fred y George se miran y luego observan a su madre, con demasiada poca edad para poder comprender cómo una persona puede desaparecer para no volver nunca. Sin embargo, pese a no entenderlo del todo, se ponen de puntillas para darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

Molly los abraza a los dos a la vez, recordando cómo hizo lo mismo infinidad de veces con sus hermanos.

Y recuerda lo que se prometieron el día que Fabian y Gideon entraron a Hogwarts. Que estarían siempre juntos. Y se da cuenta, también, de lo parecidos que son sus hijos a ellos. De alguna forma, siguen ahí.

Han cumplido su promesa.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Dejando de lado mi escasa originalidad para los títulos, esto es un regalo para Bloopercarro. Bueno, en realidad, tiene otro nombre, es gallega y su hermano me cae bien. No es exactamente lo que me habías pedido, lo sé, pero la inspiración es traicionera. Aun así, espero que te haya gustado.

Y ahora, varias cosas.

-No sé si Fabian y Gideon eran mayores o menores que Molly; de hecho, ni siquiera sé si eran gemelos. No obstante, en la quinta película, en la foto de la Orden, quienes los interpretaban eran James y Oliver Phelps, así que presupongo que sí. Y la idea de que sean más pequeños me gusta porque es enternecedor y punto (ahora me ha dado la vena autoritaria).

-El reloj de Fabian... Sí, debía de tratarlo mal el muchacho. Quería hacer un guiño a la historia "canon" y me ha salido ése.

-El final, no me preguntéis por qué, no me termina de gustar. Nunca me quedo del todo satisfecha con los finales, no sé por qué.

PD: Lo de "Te ajunto" es algo que tengo demasiado arraigado como para no ponerlo, lo siento xD


End file.
